kickin' it with zeke & luther
by U DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW U
Summary: im really bad at summary's so instead im going to leave you with these questions what will happen when Zeke and Luther meet the kickin' it gang? will kick become or zim? oh and btw if you read the first chapter im so sorry but there was a typo when it says Zeke and Luther walk home together i meant to say Zeke and Kim walked home together okay im so sorry hope y'all like the story
1. Chapter 1

Kickin it with Zeke & Luther

it was a regular day back in seaford when jack and Kim found out there was going to be a skating competition jack was so excited he signed up Kim of course went to not to compete but just to be a best friend you know while they were there they met to guys named Zeke and Luther they were skaters competing to they found out about the competition in a magazine and entered they were about to say the winner of the contest when the host got a news saying there was going to be 2 winners this time all the competitors were happy Randy thought it was going to be him but he was totally wrong the host said and the winners are... JACK & ZEKE! they were so happy Kim and jack hugged but pulled away fast Luther and Zeke hugged to and so did Kim and Zeke , Zeke and jack, jack and Luther , Kim and Luther and Zeke and Kim just then Zeke got a phone call from his parents and they said that Zeke and Luther were going to move there they all soon became best friends then they all heard about a school dance Kim asked jack to go with her but he had family coming so he couldn't go if he wanted to Kim was sad at first but just let it slide Zeke and Luther had joined the dojo Zeke was a 1st degree black belt while Luther was a brown belt they both walked in the dojo just then Zeke went to talk to Kim he asked if they could talk somewhere alone she said sure so they both went to phils for lunch meanwhile jack was kinda jealous but was talking to Luther when Jerry Eddie and Milton walked in and started sparring moments later at phils Zeke asked Kim to go to the dance with her she said I would love to then they went back to the dojo jack asked why she was so happy because she came in smiling big she said nothing after practice Zeke and Luther walked home together jack was mad Jerry Milton and Eddie came over apparently he had something to say Eddie said that he was moving in 2 hours jack, Milton, Jerry, and Luther all said what when they all said there goodbyes Jerry realized that jack was still mad and asked why jack didnt say anything he left angry …... read more to find out what happen this is my first fanfiction tell me if I should countinue or not hope you like it xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Kickin it with Zeke and Luther

when jack left angry Milton ran after him. Which meant that it was only just Jerry and Luther ,Jerry decided that they were going to have a sleepover so they called the guys. There conversation

5 way call

Jerry: hey people want to have a sleepover

jack & Milton: sure were going to pick up our things first okay

Jerry: okay …. …...Luther & Zeke how about you two?

Luther: on my way bro

Zeke: sure ill be there in a hour though okay

Jerry : yeah okay how come an hour dude

jack: how come

Zeke: I'm watching a movie with Kim and her family

jack: OK see ya there

*jack hangs up annoyed*

Jerry: cool Zeke got to go

guys pepeto just left forever yay I got my own bedddd

*Jerry hangs up dancing

soon they all hang up

*15 minutes later at Jerry house*

everyone was there but Zeke. Milton got a call from his dad cause his moms in the hospital they all give him some hope ,and then he leaves to the hospital. Jack, Jerry, and Luther start dancing. 1 hour later Zeke arrives they all go up to him saying how did the movie go he said great we had so much fun with Kim, but kims little sister was jumping on me. Jack seemed very annoyed at that point in the night. After they watch like 3 movies they all go to bed. Next morning kim shows up at Jerry for Zeke they had made plans she invited the rest of the group to. Jack was really mad but tried not to show it when kim said that her and Zeke had made plans, but relived that the rest got to go. Kim told the guys to meet her at her house dressed in suits although she told Zeke to go with her for kim to have the same color dress as his tie. Kim told the guys they're dates Jerry was with mika, Milton with Julie, Zeke with grace, then jack he didn't have a girlfriend like the others so Kim told him he could go with whoever little did Kim know who he was going with...

how was it


End file.
